1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for applying butter to various food products. More particularly, the present invention relates to a butter dispenser which functions with stick butter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Butter dispensers in the past have primarily addressed the problem of dispensing melted butter on to food products. Melted butter in these prior art patents is dispensed with various techniques which depend on the butter being in a soft or liquid state.
Numerous innovations for Stick Applicator have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,533, titled Apparatus for Providing Buttered Toast, invented by Laurence H. Pretty, an apparatus which is intended to apply butter from a mass thereof in solid condition to a slice of bread. A housing contains a transfer member connected with the housing by connecting structure which supports the transfer member for sliding motion. A plurality of openings extends through the transfer member. The transfer member and the mass of butter are moved into contact to cause a portion of the butter to enter the openings. The transfer member and the mass of butter are separated to sever the butter within the openings from the mass of butter to leave the openings at least partially filled with butter. The slice of bread is supported with a surface thereof to be buttered spaced adjacent and facing toward the openings in the transfer member. Gas under pressure is directed through the openings to propel the butter within the openings outwardly therefrom into contact with the surface of the slice of bread.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a device for dispensing melted butter on to toast. Features common with using stick butter as in the present invention are not disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,098, titled Apparatus for Buttering and Applying Cheese Topping to Bread, invented by Danny T. Miller, a table-top apparatus for conveying small loaves of bread beneath a liquid applicator and a dry particle dispenser. As bread is conveyed along an upper conveyor, butter, margarine, or the like is applied by a liquid applicator. The bread then drops to a lower conveyor and is topped with grated cheese and/or seasonings from a dry particle hopper. The conveyors and the liquid applicator are run continuously. An agitator within the dry particle hopper is only run when bread moving along the lower conveyor trips a limit switch.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a device for applying melted butter to the tops of loaves of bread moving on a conveyer belt. The patented invention lacks features common to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,762, titled Corn buttering Device, invented by Jackson S. Burnett, Jr. a corn buttering device for applying a coating of butter or butter substitute to an ear of corn comprising a pan for containing a heated liquid and a receptacle mounted in the pan for containing liquid butter. The pan is provided with a cover which has a recessed upper surface for receiving and supporting an ear of corn therein. The recess in the cover is provided with an elongate slot which communicates with the butter receptacle when the cover is moved downwardly to tilt the receptacle and cause butter to pour through the recess slot and contact an ear of corn. The recess slot is normally closed by a movable wall member which is displaced from the slot during downward movement of the cover on the pan. The cover containing an ear of corn therein is maintained in an upper position on the pan until manually displaced to a lowermost position for applying butter to the corn.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is table top device for applying melted butter to an ear of corn. A pan contains a heated liquid and a second container mounted in the pan for containing butter which is melted by the hot liquid. The features of this invention are not common with the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,681, titled Butter Dispenser, invented by Patrick Steven Johnson, an L-shaped butter dispenser having a heated grid for melting butter. The dispenser is adapted for the melted butter to drip down onto a slanted floor, flow there along and be taken up and dispensed by a rotatable roller near the lower end of said floor.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a butter dispenser which applies butter via a roller. The user inverts an item to be buttered on top of the roller. A crank attached to the roller is turned rotating the roller past the item applying butter in the process. The present invention is a device for dispensing butter consisting of a gun shaped device having a chamber sized to accept a stick of butter with a nozzle on one end. A rachet piston on the opposite end pushes against the stick of butter when a handle is squeezed. The handle has a squeeze handle with a cog and pivot means. The handle is grasped by an user and squeezed forcing the squeeze handle against a stationary portion of the handle. A cog engages the rachet piston forcing the butter out the nozzle. A cog release means is provided to permit the piston to be withdrawn.
In U.S. Pat. No. D257,117, titled Butter Spreader, invented by Gertrude Steiner, the ornamental design for a butter spreader, is as shown and described.
In U.S. Pat. No. D296,646, titled Corn Cob Butter Cutter and Spreader, invented by Charles A. Yoder, the ornamental design for a corn cob butter cutter and spreader, is as shown and described.
The above two design patents are ornamental design for butter dispensers that do not have features common to the present invention.
Numerous innovations for Stick Applicator have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.